Kane/Merchandise
The following is a collection of merchandise for Kane. Merchandise Books= Mayor Kane My Life in Wrestling and Liberty.jpg|Mayor Kane: My Life in Wrestling and Liberty |-| Cards= 2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Kane 10.jpg|2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Kane (No.10) 2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Undertaker vs. Kane 78.jpg|2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Undertaker vs. Kane (No.78) 2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Kane 84.jpg|2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) Kane (No.84) 2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) The Rock vs. Kane 98.jpg|2001 WWF RAW Is War (Fleer) The Rock vs. Kane (No.98) 2001 WWF The Ultimate Diva Collection (Fleer) Kane 65.jpg|2001 WWF The Ultimate Diva Collection (Fleer) Kane (No.65) 2001 WWF WrestleMania (Fleer) Kane 43.jpg|2001 WWF WrestleMania (Fleer) Kane (No.43) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Kane 28.jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Kane (No.28) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Kane 51.jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Kane (No.51) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Kane 88.jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Kane (No.88) 2003 WWE Aggression Kane 18.jpg|2003 WWE Aggression (Fleer) Kane (No.18) 2003 WWE WrestleMania XIX (Fleer) Kane 32.jpg|2003 WWE WrestleMania XIX (Fleer) Kane (No.32) 2004 WWE Chaos (Fleer) Kane 40.jpg|2004 WWE Chaos (Fleer) Kane (No.40) 2008 WWE Heritage III Chrome Trading Cards Kane 32.jpg|2008 WWE Heritage III Chrome Trading Cards (Topps) Kane (No.32) 2008 WWE Heritage IV Trading Cards (Topps) Kane 30.jpg|2008 WWE Heritage IV Trading Cards (Topps) Kane (No.30) 2009 WWE (Topps) Kane 59.jpg|2009 WWE (Topps) Kane (No.59) 2010 WWE Platinum Trading Cards Kane 6.jpg|2010 WWE Platinum Trading Cards (Topps) Kane (No.6) 2010 WWE (Topps) Kane 17.jpg|2010 WWE (Topps) Kane (No.17) 2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Kane 39.jpg|2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Kane (No.39) 2011 WWE (Topps) Kane 67.jpg|2011 WWE (Topps) Kane (No.67) 2012 WWE Heritage Trading Cards Kane 21.jpg|2012 WWE Heritage Trading Cards (Topps) Kane (No.21) 2012 WWE (Topps) Kane 25.jpg|2012 WWE (Topps) Kane (No.25) 2013 WWE (Topps) Kane 21.jpg|2013 WWE (Topps) Kane (No.21) 2014 WWE (Topps) Kane 28.jpg|2014 WWE (Topps) Kane (No.28) 2015 Chrome WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 40.jpg|2015 Chrome WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.40) 2015 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 77.jpg|2015 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.77) 2016 Topps WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards Kane 17.jpg|2016 Topps WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards Kane (No.17) 2016 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 21.jpg|2016 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.21) 2016 WWE (Topps) Then, Now, Forever Kane 127.jpg|2016 WWE (Topps) Then, Now, Forever Kane (No.127) 2017 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 55.jpg|2017 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.55) 2017 WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 18.jpg|2017 WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.18) 2017 WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 48.jpg|2017 WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.48) 2018 Legends of WWE (Topps) Kane 64.jpg|2018 Legends of WWE (Topps) Kane (No.64) 2018 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 38.jpg|2018 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.38) 2019 WWE Raw Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane 40.jpg|2019 WWE Raw Wrestling Cards (Topps) Kane (No.40) 2019 WWE Road to WrestleMania Trading Cards (Topps) Kane 5.jpg|2019 WWE Road to WrestleMania Trading Cards (Topps) Kane (No.5) |-| Masks= Kane_Classic_Replica_Mask.jpg| Kane Classic Replica Mask Kane_Replica_Mask_1.jpg| Kane Replica Mask (1) Kane_Replica_Mask_(with_Hair).jpg| Kane Replica Mask (with Hair) Kane_Replica_Mask_2.jpg| Kane Replica Mask (2) Kane_Replica_Outer_Mask.jpg| Kane Replica Outer Mask Kane_Plastic_Mask.jpg|Kane Plastic Mask Kane_Plastic_Mask_2.jpg|Kane Plastic Mask (2) |-| Other= Kane_Piggy_Bank.jpg|Kane Piggy Bank Kane_Big_Head.png|Kane Big Head Kane_Wood_Sign.jpg|Kane Wood Sign Kane_8x10_Unsigned_Photo.jpg|Kane 8x10 Unsigned Photo Kane_Door_Hanger.jpg|Kane Door Hanger Kane World's Greatest Director of Operations 15 oz. Mug.jpg|Kane "World's Greatest Director of Operations" 15 oz. Mug |-| Plaques= Kane Backlash 2016 10 x 13 Photo Plaque.jpg|Kane Backlash 2016 10 x 13 Photo Plaque Kane Backlash 2016 15 x 17 Framed Plaque w Ring Canvas.jpg|Kane Backlash 2016 15 x 17 Framed Plaque w Ring Canvas |-| Shirts= Kane_Devils_Favorite_Demon_Authentic_T-Shirt.png|Kane "Devil's Favorite Demon" T-Shirt Kane_Be_Afraid_shirt.jpg| Kane "Be Afraid" T-Shirt Kane_Corporate_Demon_T-Shirt.jpg|Kane "Corporate Demon" T-Shirt Daniel_Bryan_&_Kane_Hugging_Is_All_The_Rage_shirt.jpg|Daniel Bryan & Kane "Hugging Is All The Rage" T-Shirt Daniel_Bryan_&_Kane_Team_Hell_No_Authentic_T-Shirt.jpg| Team Hell No "Tag Team Champions" T-Shirt Brothers_of_Destruction_T-Shirt.jpg|Brothers of Destruction T-Shirt Brothers_of_Destruction_Full-Zip_Hoodie_Sweatshirt.jpg|Brothers of Destruction Full-Zip Hoodie Sweatshirt Kane_Corporate_Demon_Women's_T-Shirt.jpg|Kane "Corporate Demon" Women's T-Shirt Kane_Cartoon_Body_Youth_T-Shirt.jpg|Kane Cartoon Body Youth T-Shirt Hugging_Is_All_The_Rage_Infant_Long_Sleeve_T-Shirt.png|Daniel Bryan & Kane "Hugging Is All The Rage" Infant Long Sleeve T-Shirt Daniel Bryan & Kane Team Hell No Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Daniel Bryan & Kane "Team Hell No" Authentic T-Shirt Daniel Bryan & Kane Team Hell No Women's Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Daniel Bryan & Kane "Team Hell No" Women's Authentic T-Shirt Daniel Bryan & Kane Team Hell No. Reunited Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Daniel Bryan & Kane "Team Hell No: Reunited" Authentic T-Shirt Kane Big Red Monster Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|"Big Red Monster" Authentic T-Shirt |-| Toys= Kane_(Build_N'_Brawlers_2).jpg|Build N' Brawlers 2 CreateAWWESuperstar Rocker.jpg|Create A WWE Superstar WWE Adrenaline Series 15 Kane & Edge.jpg|WWE Adrenaline Series 15 WWE Adrenaline Series 24 Undertaker & Kane.jpg|WWE Adrenaline Series 24 WWE Adrenaline Series 25 Kane & MVP.jpg|WWE Adrenaline Series 25 WWEEliteHardcoreKane.jpg|"Hardcore" Kane (WWE Elite) (Ringside Collectibles Exclusive) WWE Battle Packs 11 Undertaker & Kane.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 11 WWE Battle Packs 19 John Cena & Kane.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 19 WWE Battle Packs 21 Daniel Bryan & Kane.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 21 WWE Battle Packs 35 - Roman Reigns & Kane.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 35 WWE Battle Packs 43 Undertaker & Kane.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 43 WWE Deluxe Aggression 2 Kane.jpg|WWE Deluxe Aggression 2 WWE Elite 4 Kane.jpg|WWE Elite 4 WWE Elite 10 Kane.jpg|WWE Elite 10 WWE Elite 12 Kane.jpg|WWE Elite 12 WWE Elite 19 Kane.jpg|WWE Elite 19 Kane (WWE Elite 22).jpg|WWE Elite 22 Kane (WWE Elite 31).jpg|WWE Elite 31 Kane (WWE Elite WrestleMania 31).jpg|WWE Elite Wrestlemania 31 Kane (WWE Elite 47.5).jpg|WWE Elite 47.5 Kane (WWE Elite 63).jpg|WWE Elite 63 WWE Ruthless Aggression 5 Kane.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 5 WWE Ruthless Aggression 7 Kane.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 7 WWE Ruthless Aggression 9 Kane.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 9 WWE Ruthless Aggression 24 Kane.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 24 WWE Ruthless Aggression 38.5 Kane.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 38.5 WWE Ruthless Aggression 44 Kane.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 44 WWE Series 2 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 2 WWE Series 8 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 8 WWE Series 15 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 15 WWE Series 23 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 23 WWE Series 26 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 26 129452003_A_L.jpg|WWE Series 31 WWE Series 35 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 35 WWE Series 44 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 44 WWE Series 47 Kane.jpg|WWE Series 47 Kane (WWE Series 55).jpg|WWE Series 55 Kane (WWE Series 74).jpg|WWE Series 74 Kane (WWE Series 90).jpg|WWE Series 90 WWE Slam City 1 Kane.jpg|WWE Slam City 1 WWF Slammers 2 Kane.jpg|WWF Slammers 2 WWF Stomp 3 Kane.jpg|WWF S.T.O.M.P. 3 WWF Maximum Sweat 1 Kane.jpg|WWF Maximum Sweat 1 WWF Maximum Sweat 4 Kane.jpg|WWF Maximum Sweat 4 WWE Bleacher Creature 1 Kane.jpg|WWE Bleacher Creature 1 |-| Videos= Brothers Of Destruction DVD.jpg|Brothers of Destruction: Greatest Matches WWE Greatest Superstars of 21st Century DVD.jpg|Greatest Stars Of The 21st Century The Twisted, Disturbed Life of Kane.jpg|The Twisted, Disturbed Life of Kane W02890X.jpg|Top 50 Superstars of All Time See also * Kane on WWE.com Category:Merchandise